


Hell is empty, and all the devils are here

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Daud is alive and well, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: За месяц до конца света все понимают, что с миром что-то не так.





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Корво с утра ждал, что Паоло придет к нему, но тот явился лишь под вечер — сразу прошел к конторке, плеснул себе коньяка.

— Она умерла, — мрачно сказал он.

Корво кивнул.

Паоло одним глотком осушил стопку, шмыгнул носом, хрипло заметил:

— Ты, похоже, не удивлен.

Сердце сказало однажды: «Хоулеры — его семья. Он делал ужасные вещи, чтобы защитить их».

Корво хотелось бы, чтобы Сердце по-прежнему было с ним, чтобы, сжав его в ладони, он мог услышать нежный голос, нашептывающий ему чужие секреты; чтобы он знал наверняка, совершит ли Паоло ужасные вещи ради него. За те несколько месяцев, что он провел в Карнаке, Корво привык считать Паоло другом — но за срок в разы больший он усвоил горькую истину, что доверять не стоит и друзьям. 

— Я плохо спал, — сказал Корво.

Паоло издал веселый смешок.

— Поутру я обнаружил, что метка исчезла, — добавил Корво, и ему вдруг самому захотелось запить это признание коньяком. 

Паоло как почувствовал — достал вторую стопку, разлил неприлично дорогой напиток, который Корво придерживал для важных гостей, молча опрокинул коньяк в себя. Корво последовал его примеру.

— Вот, — сказал Паоло, сунув руку за пазуху; он вытащил сверток и осторожно положил его на стол, поверх бумаг. — За столько лет я привык, что она шевелится, дергает пальцами... но сегодня утром она превратилась в обычную мертвую кисть. Хорошо еще, пока не начала смердеть. 

Корво развернул тряпицу. Рука осталась неподвижна — сухая, будто куриная лапка, с пожелтевшей кожей и темным срезом у запястья, давно покрывшимся черной коркой.

Паоло внимательно наблюдал на ним.

— Что это все значит?

— Будь я проклят, если знаю, — признался Корво.

— Горбатый хер Чужого, — хмуро сказал Паоло и снова взялся за бутылку.

— Но у меня есть предположения, откуда можно начать подбираться к истине, — добавил Корво. — Ты, конечно, волен пропустить встречу.

— Ни за что, — твердо сказал Паоло и отпил из горла.

***

После того, как Наместник Бирн отправился в Дануолл в коробке, его место какое-то время пустовало. Будь на то воля Паоло, так бы оно и осталось, но Корво понимал — Аббатство не станет долго мириться с потерей контроля над Карнакой.

Кроме того, Корво никогда не питал ненависти к Смотрителям; он уважал Мартина, несмотря на то, что друзьями они так и не стали, и с горечью вспоминал об участи, постигшей Юла Хулана.

Назначение Эрвина Эстермонта Наместником на Серконосе, насколько Корво мог судить, было результатом компромисса, достигнутого между троном и Аббатством; аристократ по рождению, посвятивший жизнь карьере Смотрителя, вполне устраивал обе стороны. Эмили в своем письме осторожно намекнула: «Он разумный человек, Корво, я уверена, что вы сможете договориться». 

Она оказалась права. Эрвин был вдвое моложе Корво; всегда чисто выбритый, всегда безукоризненно вежливый, он производил впечатление истинного аристократа, даже когда его нос обгорел под жарким южным солнцем. Новый Наместник проявлял любопытство ко всему, происходящему на острове, и, похоже, был удовлетворен своим назначением; Корво небезосновательно подозревал, что брат Эрвин больше интересуется политикой, чем борьбой с ересью. Он быстро пришел к выводу, что им нечего делить, и с удовольствием приветствовал Эрвина в своем Малом Совете.

Они с Паоло возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда.

Эрвин был точен как механизм Джиндоша: пришел ровно к тому времени, в которое Корво выразил желание видеть его. Наместника сопровождал высокий человек с внимательными серыми глазами — конечно же, тоже Смотритель. 

— Брат Алваро Кардоза, ваша светлость, — представил его Эрвин. 

— Я вас помню, — сказал Корво, пожимая Алваро руку. — Вы исполняли обязанности Наместника, покуда решался вопрос с назначением нашего доброго друга Эрвина. К несчастью, это длилось совсем недолго... 

— К счастью, ваша светлость, — возразил Алваро — хотя и выглядел польщенным тем, что Корво его узнал, — я совершенно не подхожу для подобной должности — да она мне и неинтересна. 

— Прошу, зовите меня Корво. Я не любитель официоза.

— Наместник именует вас вашей светлостью, — с улыбкой заметил Алваро, отпуская его руку.

— Так то Наместник, — подал голос Паоло; он не счел нужным подняться со стула, когда мужчины вошли в комнату. — И если большинство аристократов рождаются с серебряной ложечкой в заднице, этот в детстве лизал серебряные блюдца.

Эрвин улыбнулся так, словно в бокале, из которого Паоло цедил вино, был яд.

— Счастлив вас видеть, господин советник. Ваши манеры, как и всегда, безупречны так же, как ваш костюм.

Паоло демонстративно припустил неровно повязанный галстук. Корво с облегчением выдохнул; однажды он уже убедился, что Паоло был единственным человеком, способным довести Эрвина до крика, но если это и случится снова — то не сегодня.

— Я очень рад, что вы захотели переговорить, ваша светлость, — сказал Эрвин, возвращая все внимание Корво. — Мне есть что сообщить вам — и, боюсь, новости вам не понравятся.

Корво занял место во главе стола, жестом предложил Смотрителям присоединиться, но Эрвин качнул головой в отрицании, и Алваро Кардоза тоже остался стоять. 

— Прошу вас, брат Кардоза, — попросил Эрвин; «брат» он произносил с теми же интонациями, с какими при дворе говорили «милорд».

— Некоторое время назад нашими патрулями была захвачена ведьма, — начал Алваро. — Она содержалась в камере и ежедневно подвергалась музыкальной терапии. Мы не оставляли надежды вырвать ее душу из рук Чужого, но вчера утром ведьму обнаружили мертвой в ее камере. Иногда они вешаются, но это был не тот случай. Я взял тело на стол для препарации. 

Алваро замолчал, бросил вопросительный взгляд на Эрвина, и тот мягко произнес:

— Продолжайте, брат Кардоза. Учитывая важность произошедшего, я даю разрешение на разглашение этой информации за стенами Аббатства.

Паоло слегка подался вперед, и они с Эрвином обменялись взглядами. Алваро Кардоза продолжил:

— Женщина оказалась сгнившей изнутри. Буквально, — он улыбнулся. — Все ее органы находились в таком состоянии, словно ведьма умерла несколько дней назад, а ее труп изрядное время пролежал на солнце. Совершенно очевидно, что она не могла жить, когда ее легкие утопали в гнилом соке, а сердце кишело червями, но не далее как позавчера братья сопроводили ее в камеру после музыкальной терапии, и она, вне всяких сомнений, не принадлежала миру мертвых. Сегодня днем неожиданно много горожан обратилось к Аббатству с просьбой прочитать молитву над усопшими. Я взял на себя смелость произвести вскрытие каждого тела. Все трупы были женскими, все подверглись далеко зашедшему разложению.

Корво почувствовал, как Паоло смотрит на него, но не повернул головы. Он был уверен, они оба думают об одном: они прибегали к тем же силам, что и эти женщины; их могла ждать та же участь. 

— Спасибо за оказанное доверие, Наместник, — сказал Корво, глядя в светлые глаза Эрвина. — Случай, действительно, удивительный — и пугающий. Если в городе возникла новая болезнь, я должен об этом знать. 

— Боюсь, что это еще не все, ваша светлость, — произнес Эрвин; он казался спокойным, но Корво угадывал напряжение в линии его плеч. — Прошлой ночью произошло еще кое-что. Все сестры Ордена Оракулов ослепли.  
2.

На Карнаку неожиданно обрушились дожди — дело обычно для Морли или Тивии, особенно в весенний период, но редкое на Серконосе. Ветер пригонял темные тучи, которые то и дело распарывали вспышки молний, и торговцы торопливо прятали вынесенные на улицу товары, а люди закрывали ставни. Грозы неистовствовали над городом несколько дней — пока с неба не грянул дождь из жаб. Александрия Гипатия объяснила, что такое бывает при сильных ветрах, принесла Корво тяжелые книги в мягких переплетах, содержащие описание похожих случаев — но простой люд кинулся обивать порог Аббатства.

После — отхлынуло за ночь море, оставив на песке остовы разбитых лодок, морские звезды да кораллы и раковины. На этот раз у Гипатии не нашлось предположений. Случись нечто подобное раньше — Корво был бы уверен, что в одну из ночей ему явится Чужой и парой скупых намеков слегка разгонит туман неведенья. Теперь ему больше не снились сны.

Корво, подобно многим другим, направился в Аббатство.

Одна из сестер Ордена Оракулов, молодая женщина по имени Морвин, согласилась переговорить с ним; ее сопровождал Смотритель в маске, осторожно, будто престарелую матушку, поддерживал под локоть.

— Может быть, вы могли бы рассказать мне, что случилось? — спросил Корво.

— Вам не положено этого знать, — глухо сказал Смотритель.

Морвин положила узкую ладонь ему на запястье, слегка повернула голову — создавалось ошибочное впечатление, будто она способна видеть оскаленную маску.

— Брат Феликс, герцог встревожен, как и все мы.

Что бы сказало Сердце, направь его Корво на этого Смотрителя? Что он желает свою сестру, что ему нравится выбивать признания, что он прикармливает бездомных котов?

— Конечно, сестра, — пробормотал брат Феликс.

Морвин повернула голову к Корво. Ему стало интересно, как нынче выглядят ее глаза под повязкой.

— Мне жаль, ваша светлость, но, боюсь, то, что я расскажу, не развеет вашу тревогу. В ту ночь мы — все как одна — увидели тьму, — она вздохнула. — Когда мы открыли глаза, она не развеялась.

***

Возвращался во дворец Корво в дурном расположении духа. Джозеф, один из его людей, даже поинтересовался, не нездоровится ли ему.

В спальне было прохладно — горничная, закончив уборку, забыла прикрыть окно. Едва переступив порог, Корво направился к нему — и замер на полпути, почувствовав запах сигар. Из всех его друзей и союзников курил лишь Паоло — но Паоло не явился бы к нему в спальню без приглашения и весомого повода.

— Здравствуй, Аттано, — хрипловато сказал человек, голос которого Корво сразу узнал.

— Дауд, — сухо поприветствовал он.

— Полагаю, ты не ожидал меня здесь увидеть, — подсказал Дауд. — Поверь мне, я не стал бы мозолить тебе глаза без важной причины.

Корво закрыл окно. Передернул плечами.

— Думаю, ты бы не стал, — согласился он. — Что тебе нужно?

— Слышал, ты справился с Далилой, — неожиданно сказал Дауд. — Хорошая работа.

Корво наконец повернулся. Дауд сидел в тени и раскуривал сигару; годы его пощадили — он почти не изменился.

Корво вдруг снова почувствовал себя молодым и отчаявшимся — он не узнал собственный голос, когда сказал:

— Почему ты говоришь мне это? Что ты вообще знаешь о Далиле?

— Кое-что знаю, — спокойно сказал Дауд. — Я думал, что покончил с ней. Годы спустя оказалось, что у меня не вышло.

Он невесело ухмыльнулся.

— Если ты здесь из-за нее... — начал Корво.

Дауд покачал головой.

— Нет. Хотя, может, и из-за нее тоже. Знаешь, Аттано, есть что-то сверхъестественное в том, как нас то и дело связывает судьба, а мы то и дело... — он резко поднялся, и ладонь Корво метнулась к пистолету — он едва успел одернуть себя; Дауд пришел не затем, чтобы убить его, в этом Корво был уверен.

— Выпьешь? — предложил он.

Дауд изучающе посмотрел на него. Медленно кивнул.

Пока Корво разливал бренди, Дауд продолжил:

— У тебя исчезла метка, верно? У меня тоже. Уверен, так случилось со всеми, подобными нам. Причина в том, что в Бездне больше нет Чужого. Это... — он шумно выдохнул. — Это моя вина.

— Проклятье, — сказал Корво, протягивая ему бокал. — Хоть что-то плохое в мире — не твоя вина?

Он подозревал нечто подобное с того утра, когда проснулся с чистой ладонью. Не думал, конечно, что это будет Дауд — но однажды он убил Императрицу, и теперь, годы спустя, его клинок пронзил бога.

Воистину, вряд ли в мире найдется другой убийца со столь же блистательной карьерой.

Дауд принял бокал с осторожностью, постаравшись не коснуться пальцев Корво.

— Я правда должен отвечать на этот вопрос? — поинтересовался он. — Как бы то ни было, Аттано... я в очередной раз ошибся. Я думал, что без Чужого мир станет лучше.

— Но он не стал, — сказал Корво.

— Нет.

Они молча выпили.

— То, что происходит сейчас, — произнес Корво. — С ведьмами, с Оракулами. С морем...

Дауд кивнул.

— Поэтому я здесь. Ты знаешь, Аттано, Чужой не был первым. И теперь Бездне нужна новая жертва — иначе она продолжит сочиться в мир, где ей не место.

У Корво пересохло во рту.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

Дауд нахмурился на мгновение, потом его глаза расширились.

— Нет, Аттано, — быстро сказал он. — Нет. Это не ты.  
3.  
День выдался солнечный. На площади обустраивались уличные музыканты — паренек со скрипкой и девочка; оба востроносые, с зелеными глазами.

Корво надеялся прийти первым, но за столиком, где аристократам и богатым торговцам предлагалось выпить в тени прохладного лимонада, уже сидели Паоло и Эрвин. Он ускорил шаг; Дауд без труда поспевал за ним.

Как он и подозревал, Паоло и Эрвин снова сцепились; он слышал, как Наместник процедил: «Не тешьте себя иллюзиями, Паоло, мне отвратительно не ваше происхождение, а то, чем вы добились своего положения».

— Хватит, — велел Корво, прежде чем Паоло успел ответить; увлеченные друг другом, советники не заметили его приближения. — Мне плевать, что вы не поделили на этот раз. Сегодня вы будете вести себя, как родные братья.

Ночью его достигла весть о том, что в полях распространилась гниль, жрущая посевы. В Карнаке этого еще не знали, но над городом уже нависал призрак голода.

Паоло выдержал его взгляд, напряженно кивнул. Эрвин поднялся, склонил голову в светском поклоне:

— Прошу простить меня, ваша светлость.

— Воспитанный мальчик, — хмыкнул Дауд.

— Это мой друг, — представил Корво; странно было называть Дауда другом. — У него есть ценная информация, он будет присутствовать.

— Похоже, дело — дрянь, — пробормотал Паоло и принялся выбивать искру для сигары.

Гипатия и Стилтон пришли вместе. Корво представил им Дауда, оглядел всех собравшихся, отстраненно подумал о том, как диковино они, должно быть, выглядят со стороны, и кивнул:

— Приступим.

Эрвин сделал едва заметный знак музыкантам; те заиграли. Паренек отлично управлялся со скрипкой, у девочки был сносный голос.

— Помешает любопытствующим подслушать, — пояснил Эрвин. — Я плачу этим двоим.

Паоло неуютно поежился; когда Корво бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, он признался:

— Я тоже.

Гипатия, бледная и с синяками под глазами, вздохнула.

— Извините, что опоздала, герцог, — сказала она. — Ко мне нынче ночью доставили сорок одного человека с острым отравлением. Большинство из них не выжило. Боюсь, и тех троих, что нам удалось стабилизировать, к вечеру мы тоже потеряем.

— Вы думаете, их кто-то отравил? — спросил Паоло, прищурившись.

Гипатия грустно улыбнулась ему.

— Отравил? Это вряд ли. Видите ли, они не делили ни воду, ни пищу — всех доставили из разных мест.

Стилтон потер ладонями лицо.

— Да что же это творится? — спросил он в отчаянии. — Корво, раз уж вы собрали нас — вы что-то придумали, верно?

Корво посмотрел на Дауда. Тот кивнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы то, что мы сейчас обсудим, осталось между нами, — сказал Корво. — Хотя, вероятно, нам придется привлечь еще двоих. В обычное время у нас всех свои интересы — но сейчас я предлагаю об этом забыть. Мне нужна ваша честность. Потому что если мы не придумаем, как остановить это, то о своих интересах мы будем рассказывать китам в Бездне.

— Мне нечего скрывать, — сказала Гипатия. — Вы знаете обо мне самое худшее, герцог.

Стилтон горячо кивнул.

— Я в вашем распоряжении, Корво.

— Тебе я верю, Корво, — сказал Паоло. — Но, за столом, мать его, Наместник и какой-то хер, которого я впервые вижу. Если ты думаешь, что я жажду поделиться с ними наболевшим, ты ошибаешься.

— Справедливо, — заметил Дауд.

Паоло послал ему кривую ухмылку.

— Ситуация исключительная, — осторожно сказал Эрвин. — Но вы должны помнить, ваша светлость, что Аббатство не находится в подчинении у...

— Да только послушай, как он говорит, все, сказанное за столом...

— Я был с герцогом откровенен, а вот вы, насколько мне известно...

— Хватит, — приказал Корво. — Заткнитесь, оба. Бездна жрет наш мир, и начнет она с Серконоса. Вы либо подчинитесь, либо свалите отсюда нахер и прямо сейчас.

Он посмотрел на Гипатию и добавил:

— Извините.

— Ничего, — сказала она и бледно улыбнулась.

— Мы все выяснили? — спросил Корво; Паоло сердито кивнул, Эрвин тихо сказал «да, ваша светлость», и Корво выдохнул. — Хорошо.

***

— Насколько честны все, по-твоему, были? — спросил Дауд, когда они ехали в рельсомобиле обратно во дворец.

— Надеюсь, что полностью, — угрюмо сказал Корво.

— Никогда не доверял Смотрителям.

— Я тоже. Но Эрвин рассказал о мертвых ведьмах и слепых Оракулах с самого начала, и мне нужен его Кардоза.

— О том, что его люди стали сходить с ума от звука шарманок он, похоже, сперва умолчал?

Корво вздохнул.

— Как и Паоло о трех распятых телах в Пыльном квартале.

Проститутка, подумал он. Попрошайка. Нищий книгочей. Какой в этом смысл? Была ли в Бездне вообще какая-то осмысленность, или все они — те, кто выживет — скоро попросту лишатся рассудка, как те шахтеры, о которых рассказал Стилтон? Будут так же бродить от стены к стене и пускать слюну на подбородок?

— Аттано, — сказал вдруг Дауд. — Ты меня ненавидишь?

Корво растерялся. Дауд смотрел на него, как когда-то в Затопленном Квартале.

— Это простой вопрос, — добавил он, когда Корво не ответил.

— Из-за тебя мы все умрем, — сказал Корво.

— Может быть, — согласился Дауд.

Больше он ни о чем не спрашивал.  
4.  
Город начал сходить с ума.

Слухи о том, что новый герцог как-то связан с Бездной, ходили всегда — теперь же об этом не просто шептались, говорили вслух. Начались беспорядки; страже едва удавалось сдерживать их, используя удушливую пыль. Корво подозревал, что и среди тех, кто носит мундир, он вскоре перестанет пользоваться популярностью. По ночам люди кричали, пели песни, поджигали свои дома и танцевали в отсветах пожара. Корво видел безумных танцовщиков и днем — растрепанные, с израненными босыми ногами, они двигались под одним им слышные мелодии.

Корво держал Эмили в курсе, щадя ее в деталях. Она все равно умоляла его уехать.

Он написал ей: «Я не один».

Они с Даудом отправились в Шиндейри, но не нашли там ничего. Не было даже городка — лишь холодный белый туман и камни. Они искали ответы на улицах Карнаки и под землей, где сохранились камни города, который был здесь раньше, пытались выйти на остатки культа Безглазых — но все было тщетно.

Аббатство закрыло свои ворота.

Последняя надежда была на то, что Джиндош и Кардоза смогут придумать что-нибудь.

Надежда показалась вполне реальной, когда Гипатия, встретившая их в Адемире, тихо сказала:

— По-моему, что-то случилось. Кардоза уехал несколько часов назад.

— А Джиндош? — уточнил Корво.

— Он у себя.

После того, что с ним случилось, Кирин Джиндош обосновался под присмотром Гипатии. Он был по-настоящему привязан к ней. Когда Корво впервые пришел, чтобы заглушить шепот совести, Джиндош его не узнал. Ему принадлежало несколько комнат и лаборатория; Гипатия была уверена, что когда-нибудь он восстановится полностью — но и сейчас Джиндош не был слюнявым идиотом, хоть и проводил день из трех, мучаясь мигренями или сердечными болями.

«По крайней мере, он жив», — говорил себе Корво.

В лаборатории Джиндоша везде были развешаны листки. Корво мимоходом проглядел их: на одних были сложные рисунки, на других — записи от руки. Корво деликатно не стал читать. Тело, распятое на препарационном столе, чем-то заинтересовало Дауда — он подошел ближе.

— Я найду Кирина, — сказала Гипатия, проходя в дальние комнаты.

— Пустая, — пробормотал Дауд.

— Прости? — удивился Корво.

— Кто-то все из нее вынул, — пояснил Дауд; он смотрел на труп, хмурясь. — Твой ученый всегда так развлекается?

— Раньше он делал такое с живыми.

Дауд неодобрительно хмыкнул.

Вернулась Гипатия в сопровождении Кирина.

— Герцог! — воскликнул он. — Нашли для меня еще какие-нибудь загадки?

— Я по поводу прошлой, — сказал Корво.

Кирин улыбнулся — улыбка у него была неровная, приподнимался только правый уголок рта.

— С этим, я думаю, покончено. Мы славно провели время. Я, ах, больше люблю механизмы, но Алваро — он лучше управляется со скальпелем. У меня, знаете, дрожит рука.

— Что вы выяснили? — хрипло спросил Корво.

— Алваро вам не сказал? — удивился Кирин. — Он уехал в такой спешке. Что ж, тогда не буду лишать вас удовольствия догадаться самому.

— Джиндош... — угрожающе начал Корво.

Кирин вздрогнул, спросил — словно сам себя:

— Что он мне сделает? Уже ничего.

Гипатия положила бледную руку ему на плечо.

— Кирин, пожалуйста, — мягко сказала она. — Нам нужно знать. От этого очень многое зависит, а мы не так умны, как вы.

Джиндош помедлил мгновение, глядя на нее, потом резко кивнул головой и поморщился.

— Ну, хорошо. Хорошо! Раз вы просите. Всего-то и надо было — вежливо попросить.

Он поискал что-то на столе рядом с телом — и с гордостью протянул Корво доску с растянутым на ней препаратом.

— Что это? — спросил Корво.

Джиндош заулыбался.

— Вы смотрите. Смотрите внимательно! Его идея.

Корво взял препарат. Приглядевшись, понял — среди штырей было растянуто развернутое человеческое горло. На ребристой поверхности виднелись царапины. Корво вглядывался в них, пока не различил очертания букв.

— Это... какой-то древний язык? — спросил он.

— Вполне современный, — заверил Кирин, положив ладонь на щиколотку мертвой женщины. — Там сказано: «Выжигайте из своей среды неверующих, ибо они суть гниль земная».

Гниль земная. Сгнившие внутренности. Корво нахмурился, пытаясь поймать мысль.

— Смотрители, — выплюнул Дауд. — Сучьи дети.

Кирин увлеченно искал что-то на полках.

— Одного из мертвецов Александрии мы тоже исследовали, — весело говорил он. — Где же?..

Он издал ликующий возглас и протянул Корво банку. В растворе плавало сердце; Корво пригляделся повнимательнее и торопливо отвел взгляд.

— Черви, — сказал он Дауду.

— Желудок мы тоже изъяли, — поведал Кирин. — Конечно, промывания осложнили дело, но мы его растянули — вы знаете, желудки такие эластичные... сейчас, я вам покажу.

— Просто скажите, что вы нашли, — попросил Корво, отставляя в сторону банку.

Кирин поискал среди листов, долго шуршал ими, наконец зачитал:

— Не принимай приглашение Чужого. Напитки его — яд, а в сердце его погибель кипит, — от отбросил лист обратно на стол. — Словно вытравили чем-то изнутри — хотел бы я знать состав.

— Полагаю, состав такой, — медленно сказал Корво. — Щепотка обреченности, немного еретической магии...

Дауд положил руку ему на плечо.

— Аттано.

Корво встряхнул головой.

— Да. Я в порядке.

— Наверное, вам стоит поговорить с Эрвином, — предположила Гипатия. — Может быть...

Она не договорила.

Корво кивнул.

— Конечно. Спасибо за помощь, Джиндош.

Тот улыбнулся кривой улыбкой.

***

Их застали врасплох на выходе из рельсомобиля. Корво услышал свист арбалетного болта — и сжал кулак. Но знакомая сила не швырнула его вперед — вместо этого острая боль пронзила ногу чуть выше щиколотки. Он неловко упал.

— Корво! — выдохнул Дауд.

Второй болт вонзился в дверцу рельсомобиля; приподнявшись на локтях, Корво в сгущающейся тьме разглядел нескольких человек с арбалетами — лица у всех были перекошены отчаяньем. В следующий миг спина Дауда закрыла ему обзор.

— Не надо, — выдохнул Корво. — Они не понимают, что...

Грянул выстрел, потом еще один, но криков боли не последовало. Арбалетчики бросились бежать — Корво слышал их заполошенное дыхание и торопливые шаги.

— Сэр? — позвал знакомый голос. — Все в порядке?

— Джозеф? — удивился Корво.

И одновременно с ним Дауд произнес:

— Томас.

Джозеф — или тот, кого Корво знал, как Джозефа — вынырнул из сумерек.

— Вы ранены, милорд, — выдохнул он. — У меня с собой эликсир, позвольте, я помогу.

— Это один из твоих, — произнес Корво.

— Был, — сказал Дауд, и «Джозеф» бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Давай свой эликсир.

«Джозеф» опустился на одно колено, поморщился при виде торчащего из ноги Корво болта.

— Милорд... — осторожно начал он. — Я клянусь, когда я нанимался к вам на службу, это не было приказом мастера. И когда он пришел к вам — он дал мне слово, что не причинит вам вреда.

— Он дал тебе слово, — повторил Корво; он посмотрел на Дауда, который примеривался, как сподручнее будет вытащить болт. — Я думал, ты проник через окно.

— Я стал староват, — буркнул Дауд. — Окно я открыл, потому что курил.

Он выдернул болт одним резким движением, и Корво стиснул зубы. «Джозеф» извлек из поясной сумки бинты и торопливо смачивал их эликсиром.

— Дауд, — позвал Корво. — У нас мало времени.

Дауд кивнул.

— Найди Паоло, — попросил Корво. — Пусть соберет своих Хоулеров. Нам нужно попасть в Аббатство — если придется, силой.

Дауд снова кивнул — медленно — и вдруг ухмыльнулся.

— Пропустишь все веселье, Аттано?

— Я буду, как только твой человек подлатает меня, — пообещал Корво; Дауд выпрямился, и он добавил: — Удачи, Клинок Дануолла.

— Я больше не отзываюсь на это имя, — сказал Дауд, растворяясь в темноте.

***

Бывший Китобой быстро работал руками и еще быстрее — языком; торопился оправдаться.

— Вы хороший человек, милорд, — говорил он. — И я так вам обязан. Именно поэтому я пошел служить вам. Вы пощадили мастера — тогда, годы назад — и всех моих друзей.

— Ты все еще зовешь его мастером, — заметил Корво. — Томас, верно?

— Да, — сказал он и сдул челку с глаз. — Мастер... он спас мне жизнь. Взял с улицы, научил ремеслу. Он был мне как отец — больше, чем отец. Я знаю, что у вас есть... причины не любить его. Но я не могу передать, как благодарен вам за ваше милосердие.

Дауд подбирал беспризорников с улиц. Корво отстраненно подумал: чего еще я о нем не знаю, чего еще не мог даже заподозрить?

— Иногда я об этом жалел, — признался он.

Томас жалобно улыбнулся.

— Но не слишком часто? — он наклонился к Корво и прошептал. — Может быть, однажды он расскажет, почему вам не стоит жалеть об этом.

Корво нахмурился.

— О чем ты?

Томас покачал головой.

— Я буду хранить его секреты — как и всегда. Они вам не навредят. Но... мне хотелось бы, чтобы однажды он вам сказал.

Корво подумал: если оно будет, это однажды.  
5.  
Дауд ждал их у ворот в Аббатство — они были открыты. Он курил. Рядом с ним крутились мрачные Хоулеры; они поприветствовали Корво кивками.

— Мир еще стоит? — спросил Корво.

— Простоит еще немного, — сказал Дауд. — Идем со мной. Томас, останься.

Томас помедлил, словно сомневаясь, имеет ли он все еще право подчиняться Дауду, и Корво кивнул:

— Будь здесь.

Дауд закинул его руку себе на шею, и они похромали внутрь.

Аббатство походило на сумасшедший дом. Отовсюду доносились крики, вопли, плач — и над всем этим тянулась странная мелодия, так похожая на...

— Это колыбельная, — сказал Корво.

— Судя по всему, она поет ее уже лет тридцать, — сказал Дауд.

Корво нахмурился.

— Ты... знаешь, кто это?

— Я заглянул в Архив. Там все истлело — остался лишь один лист посреди пепла. Аттано... — Дауд вздохнул.

Он уверенно вел Корво куда-то.

— Что с Эрвином? — спросил Корво.

— Мы нашли его посреди круга свечей, опоенного какой-то дрянью и голого. Вероятно, они думали, что сумеют сделать новым хозяином Бездны собственного Наместника. Оставил его на попечение Паоло.

— Не очень мудро.

— Сомневаюсь, что он станет добивать врага сейчас.

Песня становилась громче. Они начали спускаться; от потери крови у Корво кружилась голова.

— И понадобилось тебе убивать Чужого... — пробормотал он.

— Я... этого не сделал, — тихо сказал Дауд. — Так долго собирался — и не смог.

Что еще я не знаю о нем, подумал Корво, но у него не было сил по-настоящему удивиться.

Они шли мимо клеток, где сидели Смотрители и Оракулы; они плакали, выли, молились. Дауд шепотом предположил, что их начали запирать по мере того, как Аббатство начало сходить с ума — пока не обезумели все.

— Кардоза? — спросил Корво.

— Видел его труп распятым.

Как Юл Хулан, с горечью подумал Корво.

Они спустились так глубоко, где не было света. Не было ничего, кроме колыбельной и шеи Дауда под его рукой — они будто оказались в Бездне. Возможно, так и было. Дауд толкнул решетку камеры — замок давно истлел и осыпался ржавой крошкой — та поддалась со скрипом.

На полу сидела женщина. Ее Корво видел отчетливо. Тридцать лет, припомнил он. Как кто-то мог выживать тут тридцать лет, каждый день слушая проповеди?

Женщина укачивала сверток — сперва Корво подумал, что это просто тряпье, но потом разглядел внутри что-то живое, шевелящееся. Когда они вошли, женщина перестала петь. Она поцеловала то, что находилось в кульке — волосы падали ей на лицо — и прошептала:

— Спи, мой дорогой братик. Мой дорогой Корво.


	2. Chapter 2

6.

Корво знал, что спит и видит сон.

Он снова был дома — ступал по сплетенным из обрывков ткани коврам, окруженный запахами пыли, сухого дерева и приправ, которые Беатриче добавляла в еду. Во сне дом был похож на лабиринт — бесчисленные двери скрывали за собой бесконечные коридоры. Корво плутал по нему, как по заброшенному городу, не зная, что именно ищет.

Иногда он почти просыпался, силился подняться с постели, но чьи-то руки удерживали его. К губам прижимался край кубка с горьким лекарством; Корво делал глоток-другой и падал обратно — в лихорадочные видения юности. 

Среди тысячи дверей Корво в конце концов обнаружил одну, украшенную причудливой резьбой и покрытую янтарным лаком.

Он толкнул ее — и открыл глаза в герцогской спальне. 

Ветер шевелил легкие занавески. За окном готовилось упасть в море оранжевое солнце. У его кровати сидела Гипатия, утомленная и бледная.

Их взгляды встретились, и она улыбнулась.

***

Паоло расположился за столом Наместника — тот был завален бумагами, посреди которых высилась початая бутылка виски. Когда Корво вошел, Паоло поднял на него усталый взгляд и приветственно махнул рукой. 

— Прорва донесений — и ничего интересного, — пожаловался он. — Уверен, важные бумаги сукин сын хранил в другом месте. Надеюсь, в Архиве — слышал от твоего друга, что тот сгорел.

Эрвин лежал на кушетке; его не потрудились одеть, но прикрыли мундиром. Грудь мерно вздымалась, из-под черной ткани выглядывали узкие щиколотки и стопы с длинными пальцами.

— Смотрю, ты тут неплохо устроился, — заметил Корво, переводя взгляд на Паоло.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Отличный вид из окна, — он посерьезнел. — Наместник так и не пришел в себя. Но что бы ты ни сделал ночью — это сработало. На улицах сегодня тихо, как в кабаке поутру. 

Паоло выглядел измученным, — скулы заострились, под глазами залегли тени — но несколько спокойных ночей обещали поправить дело.

Наверное, теперь они у нас будут, подумал Корво.

Он отправился в Аббатство пешком; левая нога ныла слегка, если на нее приходило опираться, и путь занял времени двое больше обычного, но Корво не встретилась ни одна живая душа. В тишине опустевших улиц не чувствовалось, однако, напряжения — они дышали облегчением отгремевшей бури. 

— Ты сразу отправился в его кабинет? — спросил Паоло, поднимаясь; он отбросил лист на стол, но не рассчитал силу, и тот соскользнул на пол.

— Твои Хоулеры сказали, где тебя искать, — кивнул Корво.

Паоло прихватил бутылку со стола, сделал хороший глоток и рассеянно дернул себя за галстук.

— Я остался, когда вы отбыли во дворец, — сказал он. — Сам видел, что тут творилось — а спящая красавица не желала просыпаться и наводить порядок. Одной Бездне известно, что за ритуал они планировали провернуть... наверное, нам стоит радоваться, что он не сработал. Что ты сделал, Корво?

Корво взял у него бутылку. Пойло, которое литрами гнали в Пыльном квартале, обожгло горло, и он закашлялся. 

Ему хотелось сказать: я надеялся, ты мне расскажешь. 

Он проснулся, помня лишь, что спускался куда-то вниз, опираясь о чужое плечо. Одежда и оружие были аккуратно сложены на кресле. Дауд, конечно же, исчез. 

Корво сделал еще глоток — второй пошел легче. Паоло внимательно наблюдал за ним.

— За все есть своя цена, — сказал он медленно. — Что бы ты там ни сотворил — это сработало. Меня волнует только: во что это нам обойдется? 

Недоговаривает о чем-то, понял Корво.

Он приготовился спросить — начистоту, как между ними было заведено — но тут Эрвин протяжно застонал, заворочался на узкой кушетке и перевернулся набок. 

Сейчас будет блевать, подумал Корво. Чем-то его опоили, прежде как попытались зарезать — но теперь он, пожалуй, оклемается...

Эрвин с усилием сел, ухватившись за спинку софы. Мундир упал на пол, но Корво не наклонился за ним, чтобы набросить обратно — он смотрел Эрвину в лицо, на его ресницы, слипшиеся, будто от гноя. 

Не может быть, подумал Корво; ему показалось на миг, он проваливается во времени обратно — в те годы, о которых предпочел бы вовсе не помнить.

Эрвин открыл глаза, и по его щеке медленно поползла густая темная капля.

— Горбатый хер Чужого, — обреченно и спокойно сказал Паоло.

Эрвин резко повернул голову, но посмотрел мимо него.

— Паоло?.. — он коснулся своей щеки кончиками пальцев, размазывая алую жижу; губы дрогнули. Второй глаз у него тоже кровоточил. Эрвин зажал его ладонью и выдохнул: — Что... со мной?

Больше пятнадцати лет Корво не видел жертв крысиной чумы — но ему хватило одного взгляда на лицо Эрвина, чтобы мгновенно понять две вещи: это она, и мальчику осталось недолго. Он знал, что болезнь не передается по воздуху, но Эрвин закашлялся, и ему безотчетно захотелось отступить. 

— Паоло, — испуганно и требовательно повторил Эрвин. — Ответьте. Немедленно! Что произошло? 

Он был молод и обречен; раз уж чума добралась до глаз, ему оставалось несколько дней. Кто-то должен был сказать ему об этом. Корво малодушно подумал: пусть это буду не я.

Паоло глубоко вздохнул и присел перед Эрвином на корточки. Бесстрашно отвел от лица его окровавленные руки.

— Паоло!.. — предупреждающе выдохнул Корво. — Осторожнее. 

Паоло дернул плечом. Эрвин замер, медленно произнес, невидяще глядя перед собой:

— Ваша светлость. Вы тоже здесь... Прошу меня простить, кажется, я не одет.

— Здравствуйте, Эрвин, — сказал Корво. — Учитывая обстоятельства, я не настаиваю на официальном костюме.

— У вас для меня плохие новости, да? — мужественно спросил Эрвин.

— Целый ворох, — подтвердил Паоло и наклонился за упавшим мундиром. 

***

Дауд ждал Корво в приемной для посетителей; та успела пропахнуть его табаком. Стражники поглядывали на него со сдержанным любопытством — во дворце к Дауду успели привыкнуть, но не успели вдоволь о нем насплетничаться.

— Дальше меня не пропустили, — сказал Дауд; раздраженным он не выглядел.

Корво хотел сказать: ты мог бы попасть внутрь, если бы действительно хотел — однажды ты уже сделал это.

Но он чувствовал усталость, густо замешанную на отчаянии, и поэтому сказал:

— Я думал, ты ушел.

Дауд внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, Аттано. Не могу же я бросить тебя наедине с этим дерьмом. Мне просто нужно было кое-что проверить. 

— Ты ничем мне не обязан, — сказал Корво.

— Это не так, — невозмутимо возразил Дауд. — Я обязан тебе за полгода в Колдридже. Я обязан тебе жизнью. Я обязан тебе за каждого из моих Китобоев, которого ты пощадил.

Корво хотел сказать, что не намерен до конца жизни принимать от Дауда выплату долгов, но тот вздохнул и попросил:

— Обсудим это там, где на нас не станут глазеть, ожидая, что мы не то подеремся, не то поцелуемся?

— Однажды мы уже подрались, — напомнил Корво. — Ты проиграл. 

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны — напоминать об этом, — фыркнул Дауд.

В кабинете он закурил. Корво плеснул им обоим виски, но пить не хотелось.

— Вчера ночью, — сказал он, — когда мы прибыли в Аббатство. Ты помнишь, что произошло?

Дауд выпустил струйку дыма. Он смотрел в окно.

— Дауд? — позвал Корво.

Тот перевел взгляд на него и ответил с неожиданной злостью: 

— Не помню.

— Мы долго шли вниз, — настойчиво сказал Корво. — Я опирался о тебя. Что случилось потом?

Дауд сердито затушил сигару.

— Не помню, — повторил он. — Что с Аббатством?

Корво передернул плечами.

— Дурные новости. Очень дурные.

Дауд хмыкнул.

— Неприятности никогда не заканчиваются, да, Аттано?

— Да, — сказал Корво; ему не хотелось произносить это вслух, но он заставил себя: — Боюсь, в Аббатстве началась крысиная чума.

Во взгляде Дауда мелькнуло что-то похожее на ужас; он тоже помнил улицы Дануолла, запруженные крысами и трупами.

— Кто заражен? — хрипло спросил Дауд.

Корво поболтал виски в бокале и залпом выпил, прежде чем ответить:

— Все.

7.

Корво предпочел бы взаимодействовать с Наместником посредством писем — да вот только тот не мог больше ни читать, ни писать. Пришлось отправить записку Паоло с просьбой передать Эрвину, что их присутствия ожидают во дворце в составе Малого Совета — если Наместник в состоянии явиться.

Паоло ничего не ответил, но в нужный час они прибыли вдвоем. Эрвин ступал медленно, но в поддержке, похоже, не нуждался. 

Корво предупредил Гипатию со Стилтоном и попросил их устроиться по левую руку от него. Добавил: извините, Эрвин. Тот покачал головой, занимая место по правую сторону стола. Паоло, окинув взглядом диспозицию, хмыкнул и впервые сел рядом с ним.

— Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы заняли место подальше от меня, — спокойно заметил Эрвин.

На руках у него были тонкие шелковые перчатки, на глазах — свежая повязка. Корво некстати подумал: наверное, в детстве у Эрвина был строгий гувернер.

— Знаю, — ответил Паоло. — Поэтому и сел здесь.

В его подначке не чувствовалось былого запала. 

— Начнем, — сказал Корво. — Есть вопросы, которые не терпят отлагательств?

— Кроме того, что в городе началась эпидемия? — фыркнул Паоло. 

— Каковы масштабы? — обеспокоенно спросила Гипатия.

— Боюсь, в Аббатстве не осталось здоровых, — тихо сказал Эрвин.

Глаза Гипатии расширились, краска отхлынула от лица. Стилтон налил ей воды из графина, и она тихо поблагодарила, но не притронулась к стакану. 

— Никого? — беспомощно спросила она. — Но... как это возможно?

— Я не доктор, — вежливо заметил Эрвин. — Но симптомы одинаковы у всех.

— Мне нужно будет осмотреть больных, — быстро сказала Гипатия. 

— Вы осмотрите Эрвина, — сказал Корво. — Но от визитов в Аббатство я попрошу вас воздержаться. Мы не знаем, как сильно эта болезнь отличается от той крысиной чумы, что победили годы назад в Дануолле — только то, что привычные лекарства не действуют. Быть может, она к тому же более заразна.

— Тогда у меня уже хлестала бы кровь из глаз, — сказал Паоло.

Он смотрел на Корво так, словно в чем-то его подозревал.

— В своей записке вы просили рассказать о произошедшем как можно более подробно, ваша светлость, — сказал Эрвин. — Может быть, это позволит кому-то из нас узреть истину, которой... я не вижу. 

Он улыбнулся.

— Вы пьете что-то? — спросил Корво. — Какую-то успокаивающую настойку, так ведь?

Эрвин помедлил с ответом.

— Меня уверили, что это не скажется на моих способностях к разумным суждениям. Мне показалось, я нужен вам трезвомыслящим.

— Эрвин, подобные настойки вредны... — неодобрительно начала Гипатия.

— Я слышал об этом, — согласился Эрвин. — Но они также делают терпимой боль.

Гипатия, похоже, не нашла в себе жестокости, чтобы возразить.

— Я уже написал Соколову, — сказал Корво. — Может быть, он сотворит еще одно чудо. 

— Может быть, — спокойно произнес Эрвин. — Но давайте к делам. Полагаю, я должен рассказать все с самого начала. Несколько дней назад мои люди начали сходить с ума. Им слышались голоса, пение, детский плач. Они не могли спать, не могли есть, бессмысленно блуждали по коридорам, просили у кого-то прощения. Мы запирали их — а что еще оставалось делать? Одна из сестер Ордена Оракулов... Лена Розвин. Она уверяла, что знает, в чем дело, твердила об опустевшей Бездне... Полагаю, я и сам начал утрачивать рассудок. Я дал ей разрешение провести ритуал... она говорила, что в пророческом дурмане видела, как его совершили несколько тысячелетий назад. Я выпил настойку, которую она мне дала. Мне смутно помнится кольцо света и щекотка кисточки, скользящей по векам — больше ничего. Я очнулся на софе в собственном кабинете, с кровоточащими глазами и привкусом крови во рту. Мои люди тоже оказались больны — и, к несчастью, все они полностью в своем уме.

— Как такое возможно — чтобы столько людей одновременно оказалось поражено болезнью всего за одну ночь? — спросил Стилтон, глядя на Гипатию.

Та покачала головой.

— Исключительный случай... не уверена, что медицина знает хоть один подобный прецедент.

— При чем тут медицина? — резко спросил Паоло. — Я был в Аббатстве в ту ночь. Как и мои Хоулеры, как и герцог с другом... ни один из нас не заразился. Что это за болезнь, которая заражает только святош?

Странно было слышать, как кто-то называет Дауда его другом. Несколько лет назад это вывело бы Корво из себя. Сейчас — ему было почти все равно.

— Может, это аббатская чума? — почти весело предположил Эрвин.

— Что это, если не болезнь? — спросил Стилтон, глядя на Паоло.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать? Проклятье. Наказание.

***

— Я мало добра видел от Смотрителей, — сказал Дауд.

Они сидели на крыше дворца; между ними стояла бутылка. В небе сияли огромные южные звезды, море тихо плескалось о камни. 

— Последний Верховный Смотритель, Юл Хулан, был моим другом, — сказал Корво.

— А другой Верховный, помнится, пытал тебя.

— Я польщен, что ты так хорошо ознакомлен с моей биографией.

Дауд помолчал немного. Потом тихо сказал:

— Я понимаю, почему он был так тобой очарован. Ты невозможный человек, Аттано. Милосердный и всепрощающий, как хрен знает кто.

Корво искоса посмотрел на него: Дауд курил, и желтый огонек сигары выхватывал из темноты контур его носа и губ. 

— Почему ты об этом заговорил?

Дауд выдохнул струйку дыма.

— Потому что я думаю, что они запытали до смерти прорву народа. Потому что знаю: в их застенках не всегда оказывались виновные. Потому что сомневаюсь, что от них больше пользы, чем вреда.

Корво вспомнил убежища с фиолетовыми огнями и передернул плечами.

— Еретики не лучше их. А есть еще ведьмы, вроде Далилы и ее ковена. Вроде Старой Ветоши.

— Расскажи мне то, чего я не знаю, — буркнул Дауд. — Но Далилу остановили не они.

— До сих пор не возьму в толк, как она смогла воскреснуть, — признался Корво.

Дауд отвернулся.

— Я ее не убивал.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Почему?

Дауд поднялся на ноги.

— Извини, — быстро сказал Корво. — Не хочешь об этом говорить — ладно. Не уходи.

Дауд помедлил пару мгновений и сел обратно.

— Не мог убивать после того, что случилось, — хрипло сказал он. — Что-то изменилось. Но если ты попробуешь вернуться к этой теме — я вспомню, что был ассасином.

— Договорились, — сказал Корво.

Он подумал: как же иронично, что легче всего, свободней всего ему с Даудом — человеком, которого он пятнадцать лет назад хотел убить. 

— Значит, ты считаешь, они достойны спасения? — спросил Дауд, прикладываясь к бутылке.

Корво вспомнил, как когда-то давно нашел игрушки, принадлежащие детям, отобранных для того, чтобы присоединиться к Аббатству. Письмо, адресованное Дарриону, которого он никогда не видел.

— Все достойны спасения, — уверено скал он.

8.

Это был небольшой городок на побережье — из тех, где все мужчины ходят в море, а все женщины разбираются в целебных травах. Дауд показал Корво отметку на карте, сказал: я хочу кое-что проверить, может, от этого будет толк. Корво согласился, не став настаивать на деталях. То ли из природной скрытности, то ли оттого, что привык командовать людьми и ждать беспрекословного подчинения — Дауд не любил делиться тем, что было у него на уме. Корво принял это как данность и приказал снарядить лодку.

В городке Корво не узнали; их с Даудом приняли за пару наемников, предложили ужин и постели за несколько монет. 

Дауд отказался, сказал: у нас тут родня.

Они двинулись вдоль песочного берега. Иногда волны почти дотягивались до их сапог, и Корво захотелось разуться, пробежаться босиком, как в детстве, перепрыгивая через пенные барашки. Он искоса глянул на Дауда — тот был хмур и сосредоточен.

Их путь лежал к хижине на краю деревни — в таких обычно жили вдовы или старухи, которых местные почитали за ведьм. Корво издали заметил юношу, устроившегося на низком порожке; его бледные пальцы споро плели рыбацкую сетку.

Когда они приблизились, юноша поднял лицо, щурясь против солнца, и Корво сбился с шага.

— Мама! — крикнул тот, и Корво подумал: показалось. 

Такое уже бывало, когда бледные черноволосые мальчишки мнились ему похожими на Чужого; морок быстро рассеивался. Он думал — сейчас появится мать, прогонит сына в дом, подальше от подозрительных чужаков, и попытается продать им раковин или свежей рыбы. Но тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла Меган Фостер, в простой белой рубахе и закатанных штанах. Ниже локтя рука ее переходила в протез, на месте левого глаза в плоть впивалась конструкция вроде тех, что мастерил Джиндош. 

— Билли, — кивнул Дауд; он, конечно, не выглядел удивленным.

— Дауд, — хрипло сказала Меган. — Лорд-протектор. 

— Не следишь за новостями, — укорил Дауд. — Аттано теперь герцог.

— Не в малой степени благодаря тебе, Меган, — сказал Корво и улыбнулся.

Он с трудом удержался от желания спросить, что случилось с ее рукой. Дауд приподнял брови, бросил на Корво любопытный взгляд.

— Так значит, вот кем была «Меган Фостер»?

— Для меня она всегда была Меган Фостер, — сказал Корво. — Кажется, я нравлюсь твоим людям, Дауд.

Меган сделала пару шагов вперед. Теперь она стояла между ними и юношей, напряженная до звона. Корво не мог понять, чего она боится.

— Я сделала для лорда-протектора... для герцога то, что сделал бы ты, — тихо сказала Меган, неотрывно глядя на Дауда. — Я знаю, что виновата перед вами обоими — но ведь вы здесь не из-за меня?

Воздух пах морем, в спину било солнце, но Корво вдруг как будто провалился в прошлое на несколько лет, вновь очутившись в беседке Башни Дануолла, только на чьем-то еще месте. Его ударило понимание: Меган считает, что они пришли за тем, кто называл ее матерью. 

На миг ему показалось — она готова отступить под взглядом Дауда. Корво не собирался проверять, так ли это.

— Я здесь из-за Дауда, — сказал он, обходя Меган и останавливаясь напротив того, кого знал как Чужого. — Как мне теперь тебя называть?

У мальчика были зеленые глаза. Он посмотрел на Корво из-под длинных ресниц и тихо произнес: 

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой Корво.

В Бездне его голос звучал так, словно резонировал от воздуха, наполнял пространство вокруг, как моллюск раковину. Это изменилось — интонации остались те же.

— Ты говорил, что не убил его, — заметил Корво, оборачиваясь к Дауду. — Но не говорил, что Чужой теперь и правда ходит среди нас.

Дауд пожал плечами. Меган наблюдала за Корво с легким беспокойством.

— Я никак его не зову, — сказала она. — Все имена кажутся неподходящими, а сам он не помнит. Конечно, я не похожа на его мать — но местные считают, что он осиротел во время чумы. Он подходит по возрасту. 

— Черноглазый ублюдок, — сказал вдруг мальчик и неприятно улыбнулся, подняв взгляд на Дауда. — Тебе двадцать три, и ты так честолюбив — но ты принимаешь метку, как проклятье. Ты будешь использовать ее. Ты станешь лучшим в своем деле — но мысль, что ты обязан этим мне, отравит твой триумф. 

Дауд смотрел на него, прищурившись. Перевел взгляд на Меган.

— Он всегда такой?

— Нет, — сердито сказала Меган. 

— Ты изменился, — добавил мальчик. — Стал мягче, грустнее. Милосердие похоже на болезнь, да, Дауд?

— Не все меняется, — напряженно сказал Дауд. — Ты по-прежнему выводишь меня из себя. 

Мальчик опустил взгляд.

— Где твой кинжал, Дауд?

Дауд промолчал — только вздулась на виске венка.

Корво, вздохнув, устроился рядом с мальчиком на нагретых солнцем досках.

— Кое-что случилось в Аббатстве, — сказал он. — Ты знаешь об этом?

Мальчик вопросительно посмотрел на Меган. Та ответила за него:

— Мы ничего не слышали.

Конечно, не слышали — о том, что случилось с Аббатством, знал лишь Малый Совет — и Дауд. Корво постарался не чувствовать себя разочарованным.

— Нам стоит уехать? — спросила Меган, нахмурившись.

Мальчик снова принялся плести сетку, словно потерял к беседе всякий интерес.

— Не думаю, что тут вам что-то угрожает, — честно сказал Корво. — Но если понадобится помощь, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

Меган наконец улыбнулась.

***

Меган проводила их до лодки. Спросила на прощание:

— Кто сказал вам, где меня искать?

— Томас, — ответил Дауд.

Она вздохнула.

— Я знала, что он не сможет промолчать, если ты спросишь. Он всегда был твоим, до мозга костей.

Дауд хлопнул ее по плечу — Меган едва заметно вздрогнула — и отошел отвязать трос. На «Падшем доме» она рассказала Корво о своем предательстве, с трудом выталкивая из себя слова и запивая каждое третье виски. Глядя на лицо Меган сейчас, открытое и полное надежды, Корво подумал: похоже, Дауд давно ее простил.

Она поймала его взгляд, шагнула ближе и прошептала:

— Там, в Бездне, когда Дауд хотел убить его... я сказала: Корво Аттано проявил бы милосердие. Ваше имя, лорд-протектор... одно ваше имя оказалось способно остановить его клинок, — она прикрыла живой глаз; красный, лишенный века, продолжил смотреть на Корво. — Думаю, он привез вас, чтобы убедиться, что был прав.

Чего еще я о нем не знаю, подумал Корво.

Он сжал плечо Меган. Шепнул:

— Спасибо за все.

Она оглянулась на Дауда и что-то сунула ему в руку.

— Он просил передать это вам.

Кусочек китовьей кости, гладко обтесанный морем. Не руна — на нем не было символов, просто безделушка. Корво кивнул и положил ее в карман.

Когда лодка заскользила по темной воде — Дауд уверенно правил, ориентируясь на прибрежные огни и звезды — Корво сказал:

— Между нами висит так много недосказанного. Я предлагаю покончить с этим.

9.

— Вас ожидают в кабинете, — шепотом сказала церемониймейстер, едва они вернулись во дворец, уставшие и пропахшие морем.

— Нас обоих? — хмуро уточнил Дауд.

— Да, — сказал Корво. — Нас обоих.

Церемониймейстер поклонилась и отошла. Они двинулись вверх по широкой мраморной лестнице. Дауд потер переносицу, пробурчал:

— Неужели снова плохие новости?

— А когда было иначе? — спросил Корво и открыл дверь.

Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно — кроме своей дочери, изучавшей книги в его стенном шкафу.

Эмили улыбнулась, когда увидела его. Миг спустя улыбка исчезла с ее лица.

— Что он тут делает?

— Я его пригласил, — сказал Корво, прикрывая дверь.

Долгое мгновение Эмили и Дауд глядели друг на друга, не отрываясь; потом Дауд с мучительной неловкостью начал:

— Ваше величество...

— Не надо извинений, — резко сказала Эмили. — И сожалений тоже не нужно. Они ее не воскресят.

— Хайрем Берроуз убил Джессамину, — тихо напомнил ей Корво.

— Неважно, кому он заплатил за это, — кивнула Эмили, но не было похоже, что она верит в эти слова.

Дауд прерывисто выдохнул.

— Я вас оставлю, — сказал он и шагнул к двери.

— Не надо, — попросила Эмили; весь запал вышел из нее, и Корво заметил, какой уставшей она выглядит. — Отец вам доверяет, значит, я тоже могу.

— Ваш отец нередко доверял не тем людям, — заметил Дауд, и Эмили вдруг беззвучно рассмеялась. 

— Вы не такой, как я помню, — сказала она. Дауд упрямо смотрел в сторону, словно вид ее лица причинял ему боль. — Отец, он обо всем знает? 

Корво кивнул. Ему хотелось заключить дочь в объятья, но момент был безвозвратно упущен.

— Я в хороших отношениях с новым Верховным Смотрителем, — сказала Эмили. — А он — в хороших отношениях с Верховным Оракулом. Она пишет ему, что видит смерть, которая идет за всеми, кто носит на одежде знак Аббатства.

Ковро сунул руки в карманы и ощупью наткнулся на гладкий обломок кости. Выудил его, перекатил между пальцами — это слегка успокоило. 

— Мы не знаем, в чем дело, — признался он. — Пока не знаем. 

Эмили вздохнула.

— У Бездны зуб на Аббатство, — иронично заметил Дауд. — Как удивительно.

— Речь о жизнях тысяч людей по всему свету, — сказала Эмили. — А если они погибнут, все секреты Аббатства погибнут вместе с ними. Стоит ли добавлять, какую панику вспышка чумы способна вызвать среди населения?

Она отвернулась от них и принялась разглядывать пистолеты, повешенные на стену еще покойным герцогом — а может статься, его отцом.

— Что это у тебя, Аттано? — вдруг резко спросил Дауд.

Корво сперва не понял, о чем он. Потом пожал плечами.

— Подарок от общего знакомого. Просто обломок кости.

Дауд отчего-то смотрел неодобрительно. Эмили подошла, с любопытством глянула Корво через локоть, улыбнулась.

— Как сентиментально.

— Прости? — удивился Корво.

Эмили протянула руку, и Корво отдал ей безделицу. 

— «Аттано», — произнесла Эмили. — Твой знакомый вырезал на ней твою фамилию. 

Она вернула обломок кости Корво — по-прежнему гладкий с обеих сторон.

***

Наутро от Паоло пришла записка: «Аббатство не открывает двери. Думаю, никто из них больше не в силах стоять». Корво, измученный снами о лабиринтах коридоров, перечитал ее несколько раз. Надеялся, что почувствует злость, которая придаст ему сил, найдет между строк какую-то подсказку. 

Он не ощущал ничего, кроме тошнотворного бессилия.

Он нашел Эмили на террасе; она пила разбавленное вино и смотрела на море.

— Тут красиво, — задумчиво сказала Эмили, не оборачиваясь — должно быть, узнала его шаги. — Ты редко рассказывал о Карнаке, а ведь она — твой дом.

— Я уехал совсем юнцом, — пожал плечами Корво. — К тому же, у нас всегда находились другие темы для разговоров.

— Да, — согласилась Эмили. — Политика. Подосланные убийцы. Недовольные аристократы. Мама. 

Корво хотелось прижать ее к себе, как когда-то, но он знал — Эмили давно выросла из объятий, и жест не принесет ей утешения. 

Иногда он скучал о временах, когда печенья и теплого молока было достаточно, чтобы прогнать ее грусть.

Эмили обернулась и посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Мне снились сны, — тихо сказала она. — Жуткие сны о конце света. Об огромном Левиафане, проглатывающем остров за островом, о том, что солнце больше не восходит на горизонте. Я думала: дело в твоих письмах. Они были страшными, хотя я знаю, ты упускал детали ради моего спокойствия.

— Не одной тебе тогда снились кошмары, — успокаивающе сказал Корво.

Эмили покачала головой.

— Это были не просто кошмары. Я уверена. Я начала думать: может быть, Бездна зовет меня, чтобы все остановить, чтобы все исправить? Я поэтому направилась в Карнаку. Туда, откуда все началось.

Корво сжал в кармане обломок китовьей кости, на которой Эмили видела резьбу. 

И ему, и Дауду кость казалась гладкой, как галька.

— Теперь я знаю, что ошиблась, — сказала Эмили. — Несколько дней назад все изменилось. Больше никаких кошмаров. Теперь мне снится женщина. Я не вижу ее, но знаю: она наблюдает за мной. Помнишь, когда я была маленькой, мне иногда снился человек с черными глазами? У этой женщины тоже черные глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Корво. Ему стало холодно под теплым сероконосским солнцем. — Ты ведь не видишь ее.

Эмили пожала плечами.

— Просто знаю. Иногда она поет. Колыбельную или что-то вроде... _Да, у него нет мамы, нет, у него нет мамы._

— Совсем нет мамы, — закончил Корво не своим голосом. — Он брошен в яму.*

10.

Табличка на доме проржавела от дождей, надпись истерлась от ветра, но Корво не мог не узнать свой дом.

Дауд курил по другую сторону улицы. Он подошел к Корво, молча отбросил окурок.

— Давно ты знаешь? — спросил Корво.

Дауд неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я знал, что ты придешь.

У Корво не было сил разозлиться.

— Ты со мной? — просто спросил он.

Дауд кивнул.

Его молчаливость настораживала, но Корво не стал медлить и потянул на себя ветхую дверь. Скрипнули надсадно старые петли. Корво задержал дыхание и шагнул через порог.

В доме было светло. Под ноги стелились ковры из обрывков ткани, в воздухе висели запахи пыли, сухого дерева и приправ, которые Беатриче добавляла в еду. Корво посмотрел на Дауда — на лице у него была повязка, закрывавшая рот.

Нахмурившись, Корво протянул руку и сдернул ее вниз.

— Аттано, — немедленно сказал Дауд. — Ну наконец-то. 

— Наконец-то что? — спросил Корво. — Где мы?

Дауд толкнул входную дверь — и та распахнулась в Бездну. В ней не было ни островков, ни бегущей вверх воды, ни холодного света — только черная пустота.

— Она не хотела, чтобы ты знал, — выдохнул Дауд. — И, как я понял, если она чего-то не хочет, этого не случится.

Знакомая колыбельная разнеслась по коридору, и Корво сказал:

\- Идем.

Он не стал оборачиваться, но шаги Дауда за спиной успокаивали, внушали какое-то странное чувство.

В этот раз дом не обернулся лабиринтом — Корво знакомой дорогой пришел на кухню, где обычно колдовала над плитой Беатриче.

Плиты больше не было. Не было ни кастрюль, ни пучков чеснока; пропали стол, крепкие деревянные стулья и кружевные салфетки. Исчезла даже сила притяжения.

Над полом, спиной к ним, парила женщина. Волосы опутывали ее, как водоросли, юбка развевалась, словно у утопленницы.

— Мой дорогой Корво, — прошептала она — голос ее разносился, как шелест травы по полю. — Ты привел с собой Дауда. Как и в прошлый раз.

— Беатриче, — позвал Корво, не до конца веря себе. — Беатриче? Это... правда ты?

— Была ей, — сказала женщина. — Беатриче умерла много лет назад, запертая в клетке за преступную страсть. Ее любимый пытался спастись, виня во всем ее. Ему не удалось.

— Позволь мне увидеть твое лицо, — попросил Корво; он не узнавал собственного голоса. — Пожалуйста, Беа... обернись. Пожалуйста.

— Нет, — прошептала женщина. — Ты помнишь другое лицо — я хочу, чтобы так и было. Я хотела, чтобы ты вовсе забыл меня, а со мной — свою боль. Я забрала твою память, я забрала у Дауда голос — но вот, вы оба снова здесь. Вы оба — упрямы. Вас обоих так сложно остановить.

— Я сыт по горло шутками Бездны, — прорычал Дауд. — И Корво имел право _знать._

Женщина протяжно вдохнула. Пряди ее волос расплылись в стороны, придавая ей странное сходство с кальмаром. Она держала руки на груди — словно прижимала к себе что-то. 

— Пятнадцать лет прошло, Дауд, — прошептала она. — И все эти годы ты думал: почему он пощадил меня, почему, почему, _почему?_ И вот теперь ты рядом, ты пьешь с ним вино и завтракаешь за одним столом, и ты по-прежнему не понимаешь: почему?

— Убирайся из моей головы! — рявкнул Дауд.

— В тебе столько вины, ты захлебываешься в ней, как в воде. Ты отнял у него того, кого он любил, и вот теперь — ты снова отнял у него, пусть он даже не помнит этого, а ты — не можешь сказать...

— Я убил ее, — прохрипел Дауд, повернувшись к Корво. — Твою сестру. Мы нашли ее в старой клетке в подземельях Аббатства. Она выглядела, как мертвец, но она попросила...

— ...попросила тебя закончить это, — сказал Корво. — Она сказала, у тебя есть ключ, который откроет нужную дверь.

Он разом вспомнил все: женщину, лицо которой казалось размытой кляксой, сверток в ее руках, Дауда, доставшего клинок с двумя лезвиями. 

— Беатриче не просто выглядела, как мертвец, — прошептала женщина. — Она была им. Но это не мешало ей ждать. И пока ее скелет глодали крысы, она слышала их бесконечные проповеди — и теперь им пришло время замолчать. Не мучай себя, Дауд — на этот раз ты ни в чем перед ним не виноват. Ее убили другие.

— Беатриче... — позвал Корво. — Прошу тебя. Даже если ты не считаешь меня своим братом... 

— Всегда такой милосердный, — выдохнула женщина. — Я знаю, ты жалеешь их. Хочешь спасти. Как мне отказать тебе — даже в этом?..

Комната вдруг изменилась. После мига головокружения Корво узнал ее — они стояли посреди кабинета Наместника.

Эрвин лежал на той же кушетке, где Корво видел его в прошлый раз. Белоснежная повязка на глазах покраснела; он пытался расстегнуть пуговицы мундира, из-под ногтей сочилась кровь, и пальцы его не слушались.

Женщина, так похожая на сестру Корво, склонилась над ним.

— Я не хочу умирать, — прошептал Эрвин.

Должно быть, он видел ее.

— Для тебя уже слишком поздно, — прошелестела женщина. — Тебе и твоим людям остались считанные вдохи, и ты сам знаешь это. Но больше зараженных не будет. Вы умрете последними.

Она взяла Эрвина за руку и поцеловала тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Последнее желание, — выдохнула она. — Хорошо.

Газовые светильники в кабинете начали угасать — то ли от того, что некому было их заправить, то ли потому, что пришло время уходить. Корво почувствовал это и сделал шаг вперед, коснулся черных прядей, извивающихся, словно их подхватило течением.

— Я увижу тебя снова? — спросил он.

— Не скоро, — пообещала женщина. — Прощай, Корво. Прощай, Дауд. Вы знаете, для кого это.

Она обернулась — всего на мгновение, но Корво увидел почти знакомое лицо с черными глазами и сверток с чем-то у нее в руках. 

Потом свет погас.

***

Корво открыл глаза, стоя рядом с проржавелой от дождей, истершейся от ветра табличкой. Дауд тяжело дышал рядом, ладонью опираясь о стену.

— Тебя тоже мутит? — спросил Корво.

Дауд прикрыл глаза.

— Охренеть как.

В кармане что-то зашевелилось, словно крыса. Корво осторожно оттянул край ткани и увидел узкую мужскую ладонь с окровавленными ногтями.

— Что у тебя там? — спросил Дауд, неверными пальцами выуживая сигару.

— Подарок для Паоло, я полагаю, — сказал Корво. — У тебя есть еще одна?

Эпилог

— Я покажу Императрице, где обосновалась Билли, — пообещал Дауд. — С должностью леди-протектор она справится — если только захочет. Слышал, работа не пыльная.

— Меган почти так же хороша, как ты, — согласился Корво. — Был.

Дауд усмехнулся и протянул руку.

— Ты прощаешься? — спросил Корво. — Конечно, прощаешься. Зря я подарил тебе лодку. 

Он сжал ладонь Дауда. Нужно было сказать: прощай, и спасибо за все. Или: между нами не осталось долгов.

Корво сказал:

— Мне не нужна была причина.

Дауд нахмурился. 

— Что?

— Не ты убил ее, ее убил Берроуз. Но мне не нужна была причина, чтобы позволить тебе жить. 

Дауд сжал его руку до боли. Выдохнул:

— Ты невозможен, Аттано. Корво.

— Возвращайся, — попросил Корво — и немедленно почувствовал себя глупо и уязвимо.

Пальцы Дауда слегка разжались, перестали причинять боль.

Он ничего не сказал. 

Корво сам отдал швартовы его лодки.

***

Едва войдя в спальню, Корво почувствовал знакомый запах сигар. Окно было открыто, и ветер ласково перебирал прозрачными пальцами занавески.

— Рассчитаю Джозефа, — пообещал Корво, глядя перед собой и пытаясь не улыбаться.

Дауд издал хриплый смешок и выступил из темноты. Корво сразу бросилось в глаза, что он снял перевязь с оружием.

— На этот раз он не при чем, — сказал Дауд.

— Нет?

— Нет. Я просто поднялся к тебе. Меня и не подумали остановить.

— Рассчитаю всех, — хрипло сказал Корво.

Дауд посмотрел ему в лицо и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Я тут подумал, — сказал он. — Мне не нужна причина, чтобы вернуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> жутковатая испанская колыбельная.


End file.
